thought you forgot
by nessiemyinspiration
Summary: Demi has been in rehab. for emotional and phyiscal isssues. but no one knows the whole story to it.  WELL THIS IS HOW I WISHED IT ALL WENT DOWN


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! AT ALL!

i do not own anything!

Demi's POV:

how could i be so stuipid! i told myself. "Demi please! calm down!" ugh..! i hate her! i trusted her! and she goes and snitches! all of my back up dancers besidez Alex were trying to calm me down. but i pushed them away. i run on the plane and they can't catch up. "alex!"

Alex looks up she's with the the crew. joe, nick and kevin were minding their own bussniess in the back. "you little liar!" wihtout thinking i run up to her and punch her. she lets out a scream of pain "ahhh! Demi..." she starts to whimper. but instead i run to the back of the plane and take a seat. i need to be alone.

no ones POV:

nick runs to her first "oh my god! Alex shh... its okay" he holds her tight "kevin! get ice" he goes in the fridge and gets a frozen bag. Joe looks back and see's security guards walking towards Demi. not knowing what to do he waits. His dad comez in "what happned?" nick looks up "demi... it just happened so fast" kevin felt sick. Joe felt like throwing up. he could help but blame himself. "its all beacuse of Ashley" He thought to himself. **maybe** Demi's mom runs in "where's my baby?" she runs to the back and see's Demi "oh my.. baby girl its okay"

Demi's POV:

"Im sorry... i didnt, i wasnt i just wasnt thinking!" i start to cry harder then i ever had before. "mom im done" she nods. I look up and see Paul Jonas there "sweety breath" i shake my head and stand up "i cant do this anymore! ugh! i hate this! i hate this! i hate it!" i start to kick the seat in front of me and pull my hair "please.. make it stop!" i feel someons strong arms wrapped around me "its okay hun. im right here" my step dad was holding me down so i would do anymore damage. "im done..." i whisper. after a few minutes in silenece. an ambelence arrives.

No ones POV:

they check on alex's eye (Personaly i laughed when i found out this bitch got punched i HATE HER! and her freind anna oliver) "okay you should be fine. Alex nodds and looks at Joe whos just looking outside. he looks scared. the personaliies leave the plane. Nick sits a few inches away from Alex. she felt awful. Demi shows up with her baggs and her mom and step dad behind her. they dont say word. a car is waiting out front for Demi. shes getz in and so does her family and doesnt look back.

Demi's POV:

"alright sp tell me why you are here?" i stop playing with my fingers to answer the theripst ( not the words best speller) "iv'e been struggling" she nods "with what?" i look down "everythiing" "and what exactly do you mean by that?" she ask with such curiuousity. i look up "um... i cut and i have an eating problem on top on that my love life blows" i start to feel tears come. she hands me a tissue "well im sorry to hear that tell me about it" i look her in the eys "my ex moved on like if WE never happened, shes eveything. shes an actress, amazing body. everyone loves her" i look away not wanting to feel the pain anymore " i lost touch with my freinds even myy best freinds" she slears her thorat "and what happened?" i look at her "i dont know.. we drifted and i cant help but blame myself" i stand up "can we talk about this later please. she nods. I walk away feeling sick to my stomch. i walk towards what is going to be my new room. The phone rings i pick it up "hello" i wait. "baby! hey how are you?" its my mom. i clear my thoat "um.. i dont know.." i get silent. i hear her breathing geting uneven "well honey if you need to talk or just to tell me hi even if you call me at 2am i'll be there to listin, ok?" i swallow hard "yea thanks mom, thanks a lot" i smile. it was nice not to feel so alone. "mom i have to go lunch is here bye i'll call you around bed time alright" "alright baby love you" i nid to myself "yea i love you to" we hang up. i lay down in bed. "what now?" i ask myself

**Lady walks in holding lunch***

Lady: "hey lunch is ready" she lays it to the table across from me

Demi: "thanks" i get up. she smiles at me. "how long will i be in here?" she shakes her hear. "only you can tell" i nod "yea but its harder then you think" i say with tears geting ready to come.

Lady: "dont rush out of here cause people expect you to jump up and say "look im okay!" you get back up when you are more then ready" i nod wow shes goood. i giggle "mmm.. but i have work"

she rolls her eyes "screw it" i gigle "mm.. ok" i laugh. she smiles "demi eat and when you are done your theripst will be waiting for you. i nod **lady leaves***

Demi POV:

i walk over to my theripists office and gently knock on the door. not wanting to interupt if shes having a meeting of some kind. "come in" i walk in and smile she looks up from her notebook. "you know you didnt have to knock" i smile "oh.. sorry just wanted to make sure someone was in here. and i didnt want to let myself in just in case you had a meeting" she msiles "well.. thats sweet but no , no meeting " i nod. she clears her throat "alright lets talks is it alright if i ask you some questions?" i nod. "yea of course" she gets her pen and notebook ready. "there about your ex. joe" i freze . "mmm.."


End file.
